horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Lose It
"Just Lose It" is a song by American rapper Eminem from his fifth studio album, Encore (2004). It was released on September 28, 2004 as the lead single from Encore, and was later included on his greatest hits compilation album, Curtain Call: The Hits (2005). The song caused controversy as its lyrics and music video parodies Michael Jackson, who was being accused of child molestation at the time. The song also pokes fun at Beavis/Cornholio, MC Hammer, Madonna, and others. It also heavily spoofs Pee-wee Herman, going as far as imitating his signature shout during the chorus and Eminem dressing like him in the video. Lyrics: Eminem Down down down Down down down Down down down Down okay Guess who's back Back again Shady's back Tell a friend Now everyone report to the dance floor To the dance floor, to the dance floor Now everyone report to the dance floor, alright stop Pajama time Come here little kiddies, on my lap Guess who's back with a brand new rap And I don't mean rap, as in a new case Of child molestation accusation aah aah aah aah aah No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys What else could I possibly do to make noise, I done touched on everything But little boys And that's not a stab at Micheal, that's just a metaphor I'm just psycho I go a little bit crazy sometimes I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes Good God, dip, do a little slide Bend down, touch your toes and just glide, up the center of the dance floor Like T-P for my bung hole and it's cool if you let one go Nobody's gonna know who'd hear it Give a little "poot poot", it's OK Oops my C-D just skipped And everyone just heard you let one rip Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance Yeah boy shake that ass Oops I mean girl Girl girl girl (now you know you're my world) Alright now lose it aah aah aah aah aah Just lose it aah aah aah aah aah Go crazy aah aah aah aah aah Oh baby aah aah, oh baby baby aah aah It's Friday and it's my day, chance to party All the way to Sunday, maybe 'till Monday, I dunno what day Everyday's just a holiday Crusin' on the freeway feelin' kinda breezy Get the top down, let my hair blow I dunno where I'm goin' All I know is when I get there, someones gonna touch my body Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out, yeah Now what's your name girl, what's your sign? Man, you must be up out your mind Dre aah aah, beer goggles, blind, I'm just trying to unwind, now I'm Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance Yeah boy shake that ass Oops I mean girl Girl girl girl (now you know you're my world) Alright now lose it aah aah aah aah aah Just lose it aah aah aah aah aah Go crazy aah aah aah aah aah Oh baby aah aah, oh baby baby aah aah It's Tuesday and I'm locked up, I'm in jail and I don't know what happened They say I was running butt naked Down the street screaming aah aah aah aah aah Your honor I'm sorry, I don't remember All I know is this much, I'm not guilty They said save it boy, we got you on tape Telling an old lady to "touch my body" Now this is the part where the rap breaks down It gets real tense, no one makes a sound Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves Now step back to reality, look it's B.Rabbit, you signed me up to battle? I'm a grown man chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba I don't have any lines to go right here so Duba duba teletubie fella's what? fella's yeah? Grab you left (nut), make right one jealous what? Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls, tall girls, small girls, I'm calling all girls Everyone report to the dance floor, it's your chance for a little romance or Butt squeezing it's the season Just go aah aah aah aah, it's so appeasin' Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance Yeah boy shake that ass Oops I mean girl Girl girl girl (now you know you're my world) Alright now lose it aah aah aah aah aah Just lose it aah aah aah aah aah Go crazy aah aah aah aah aah Oh baby aah aah, oh baby baby aah aah Mm touch my body Mm touch my body Ooh boy just touch my body I mean girl just touch my body Why It Sucks # The song tries to be "The Real Slim Shady" and "Without Me" but failed miserably # The music video is downright laughable and silly, What's worse. The music video itself is very disrespectful to Michael Jackson while parodying Michael Jackson's child molestation trial, plastic surgery and an incident in 1984 when Jackson's hair caught fire whilst filming a Pepsi commercial. # The fart sound was disgusting and really fake. # The screaming sounds completely annoying, It sounds like Pee-Wee Herman in Low pitch. # The lyrics are confusing and laughable Video Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Eminem Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:2004 Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Controversies